In Her Dreams
by xXxBlackSymphonyxXx
Summary: Kagome finds herself wondering what happened when one night she had a nightmare about Naraku killing her. The next day Sesshomaru comes to see his brother but only causes a fight. Someone shows up, but who? I'm really bad a summaries, but its Kag/Sess, Inu/Kikyo, a little San/Mir, OC/Kouga, and OC/OC. I added two characters. Don't worry, you'll like them. IT IS RATED M FOR LATE


Blah blah blah, I don't own InuYsha, blah blah blah, R&R, blah blah blah. Hope you like it. Man, I'm tired... Its like two thirts in the mornig in America, and I cannot sleep... Help! I'm sleep deprived...

* * *

She stood there, raven hair flowing with the wind, white eyes staring at an object that was there no more. A vacant feeling deep within her, knowing she was not her own soul, but only a pathetic _copy._ She was resistant at first, but dark feelings soon grew inside her. Those dark feelings soon grew into power. A dark power only she knew, and no one was going to take it from her.

* * *

Kagome stood in the opening of the cave, nervousness radiating throughout her aura. She may have had no reason to be nervous, but that didn't stop her. She knew InuYasha would eventually come back, but she did not want to tell him, or anyone else for that matter, about her newly found abilities. They bothered her. She had awoken from her frightening dream to find him not there, but Kikyo's soul collectors in the air.

_She was running for her life in modern times, a looming feeling of death in the air. Naraku had discovered the well, and had attempted to catch her weak in her time. She ran through the deserted streets of Tokyo, trying to make her way back to the Higurashi shrine unscathed._

_She looked back, not noticing the demon coming straight at her. A heavily scaled arm aimed at her, flew at her abdomen. The impact too harsh to not be shocked, she screamed for InuYasha's help. No one came, and she began weeping._

_"Oh poor little Kagome. You're going to die."_

_She spoke, hissing out her words, pain making it hard on her. "I'm not going to die! Someone is going to help me!"_

_Her eyesight began to fade, as her eyes grew dim, slowly, the life faded from her being, blood covering the dimly lit street._

_"I'm… I'm not going… to die…"_

_She let out a breath. Naraku's evil laugh rang throughout the city, gloating the fact of the dead miko. Thinking he won._

Kagome shuddered at the thought of returning to her time now. She balled her fists in frustration. "That damn spider! I knew he wanted to kill me, but that dream felt _real._"

She heard the patter of feet hitting the ground before her, and looked at the sky. The stars lit the forest in front of her, but there was no moon. She didn't understand why normally he was so grouchy on the night of the new moon, but he was perfectly fine with going into some odd part of the forest to see the dead _abomination._

She stopped herself. _What's wrong with me?! That's too mean!_

"Kagome?" came a small voice from deeper inside the cave.

She turned and went inside. "Yeah Sango?"

"You need to stop thinking about him. He's just stupid."

I returned to my sleeping bag, and curled up with Shippo wrapped in my arms, and my pillow covering my face. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt everyone's auras in the cave, InuYasha's, and a very powerful youkai close by.

I nudged Shippo, and sat up in my mattress. He rubbed his eyes from sleep, and crawled up my arm to sit on my shoulder. "Shippo? Do you feel that aura?"

He mumbled something, and I quickly stood up, and lightly touched Sango's shoulders. She awoke with a start, and grabbed the handle of her harikotsu. She relaxed when she saw my face, sitting up, and shaking Miroku. He woke up, but not as fast.

"Do you guys feel that aura?"

Both of them became still, and focused. "No, but I feel a darkness." Sango replied.

"No, Sango, I think she's right. It's a powerful youkai, most likely coming for us and the few shards we have."

We all wore pained expressions, mine lifeless. You could smell the graveyard soil all the way back here now. "InuYasha! Youkai!" I yelled, waiting for a reaction. A few seconds passed, and there was none.

I ran to the mouth of the cave. "InuYa-"

He was gone. He left us here, and with no protection. I quickly put up a barrier, and ran back to retrieve my gear. I quickly told them the circumstances, and pulled on my black hoodie from my backpack. I no longer wore my uniform, just a slightly loose pair of black jeans, and a t-shirt. Occasionally wearing my hoodie for stealth.

I put my bow on my back; put the katanna on my belt, and my knives strapped to my thighs. 'I'm ready, you?"

They both nodded, and we walked to the mouth of the cave, looking out for the source of the powerful youkai aura.

A nervous squeak escaped my moth as I saw who it was. I almost forgot whose lands we were passing on. _Sesshomaru's._

"Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku, back down. Go back to the back of the cave. I've got this." I pulled my hoodie back, and released my hair from its ponytail. I swished my head back and forth, wondering where that little jerk went off to.

I bowed in respect, as he landed just outside the cave entrance. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask why you are here?"

He responded with the usual 'Hn' and began walking towards the cave. I quickly lowered the barrier, and let him in. He looked around for the likes of InuYasha, and I looked away. "InuYasha isn't here right now. Kouga just left, and we are alone. Did we do anything wrong?"

_Yes, you did._

I grabbed my head, and fell to the cave floor. "Naraku!" I snarled.

Sesshomaru lifted me up by my arm, and I winced. "He…he is talking…to me."

_What the heck do you want?_ I put all my anger into my words.

_Sesshomaru is going to kill you. Why? Because his stupid priestess killed his ward. You better put up your barrier before he kills you in your state of weakness._

I moved around, and shook my head in confusion. "Sango! Help!"

She ran towards me, and saw Sesshomaru holding an injured me in his hands. It probably didn't look good.

"If you don't put Kagome down, you will die."

We all turned towards the opening of the cave. It was InuYasha, with a certain priestess next to him.

…Kikyo. And she a looked like she had already won.

* * *

Blame my writers block. I'm completly out of ideas. SOMEONE HELP ME! I'm blocked on everything from fictionpress to fanfiction. Fellow InuYasha fans! Help me, I call upon your power!  
Check out my fictionpress account and read my OWN ideas.

xXxBlackSymphonyxXx

Just copy and paste into the search box under writer, and I have three stories. Review or PM me, I don't care, just tell me ifyou like it or not. Good reviews liked, Bad reviews help!

~Symphony


End file.
